Dawning
Title: Dawning Author: Scarlett123 Two small flames flickered. One. Two. Three. Fire. The dark blood red glow brightened up the gloomy room. The yellow and red flames danced in circles, the tip of the flame a cold blue. They danced left to right, up and down in circles, the pattern always the same. Yellow. Red. Blue. The body of the flame curved up and down, like it was moving its hips side to side. The burnt smell flowed around the room in every corner followed by a small trail of smoke. Fire. The burning flame flickered once and then hissed loudly. " I don't think we should do this..." a small voice whimpered in the gloomy room. It echoed and bounced back to the source of the voice. "Don't be such a wuss Lauren," another voice snapped loudly, the sound fading away second by second. "But what if we DIE?! MUM!!!" a female voice screamed in fake horror. Another flame flickered and glowed, revealing a white girl's face, big brown eyes and long brown hair flipped to the side. The girl set the lit candle down on the floor and crossed her long arms across her chest. "Guys it's just a game. Are you seriously scared of this bullshit?" the girl scoffed. Two or three voiced mumbled in agreement. The game. That old game everyone knows. The game that no one dared to play. "If it's just a fake game then why are we playing it?" Lauren shot back. Fear. The girl wasn't angry, she was scared. You could easily tell by the weak comeback at her friend. "What's wrong Lauren? Chicken?" the brown haired girl smirked. Anger. Anger filled her voice. The girl was fearless. But you could still see she was frightened to death by this game, but she wouldn't show it. Not with them. Not here. Lauren's blue eyes turned a furious grey and her cheeks heated up. She flipped her long black hair behind her back and sat crossed legged on the floor. "Fine then. Have it your way, Scarlett. I'll prove to you I'm no chicken," she growled. Scarlett grinned a mischevious grin. That innocent grin that annoys everybody. Cal turned on the tap and flushed the toilet and sat back down on the floor. "Good. That's what I thought," she smirked and sat crossed legged on the floor, about two feet away from the three candles lit in the middle of the room. The other five copied their actions and touched knees, forming a circle, eyes closed, hands on their lap. The cirlce was formed perfectly and all the players were ready to begin their chant. Their chant to Bloody Mary. Lauren shifted nervously and Scarlett smiled at her actions. She was nervous. Very nervous. Katelyn's hands shook a bit, but she didn't notice and she ignored it. All seven of them knew it was fake, but they were terrified of what would happen. Or what wouldn't happen. Seven little troublemakers. Scarlett Webb, Lauren Hill, Callam Dillard, Cory Clayton, Katelyn Fitzpatrick, Luke Hastings, Skye Eden. All different personalities. All in for a little adventure. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, I stole your baby," they started chanting. Nothing happened. They repeated it once more. Nothing. "Maybe we did it wrong..." Cal suggested. "Or maybe Mary is too scared to show up. She's so scared of our swag," Skye giggled. Scarlett slapped her on the head. "Oh shut it blondie," she snapped. Skye crossed her arms and put a pouty face, sticking out her tongue. "You're no fun," Skye whined in the most childish voice. "Did you just realize that?" Scarlett said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the giggling teenager. For a fourteen year old she had a really bubbly personality. The childish girl fiddled with her fingers and mumbled stuff while her right thumb started attacking her left thumb. There was a small 'ahhh don't eat me!' and then Skye yelled 'BOOM!' before her right hand collapse over her left and she fell backwards, landing on the floor. Cory cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Oh Skye, there is so much wrong with you..." he mumbled. Skye made gun sounds and kept playing with her thumbs while everyone else sat down, saying nothing. Cal took off his black glasses and cleaned them. "Maybe we should try again," Cal suggested. Lauren's face lit with horror. "NO W-" "Yeah I think we should," Luke interrupted. Lauren grumbled in disagreement. "That's not fair. What if I don't want to do it?" Lauren asked, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in a oh-I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-everyone-else-in-the-world attitude. "Idiot. You broke the circle. Now she's going to change your bath water into blood and kill you," Scarlett growled. "Oh I'm soooo sorry Mary. Forgive me for my idioticness. Please don't assasinate me," Lauren said, throwing her hands up in fake surrender. Cal pushed his glasses up to prevent them from falling on his nose. "Assasinate isn't a word Lauren," Cal stated, brushing his dirty blond hair out of his eyes to the side. Cory simply watched, Skye kept playing Star Wars with her thumbs and Luke and Katelyn were playing rock paper scissors. Katelyn was winning. "So? Bloody Mary isn't real and everyone still talks about it," Lauren snapped rudely. "Lauren you don't need to get so angry at Cal for correcting your terrible grammar," Scarlett smirked in an innocent voice, battering her eyelashes. Lauren balled her fists and charged toward her. "Ok guys, that's enough," Cory demanded and stood up between Lauren and Scarlett. Scarlett grinned and cocked her head to the side, her arms locked together. Lauren shot daggers at her, if looks could kill, Scar would be dead by now. Scarlett laughed slightly. "You know Lauren, you act so tough but you're really not," she smirked. Lauren turned a bright furious red and she knocked the candles over as she pushed Cory aside and slapped Scarlett right across the face leaving a mark. Katelyn's jaw dropped and Luke just stared wide eyed at the scene. Skye stopped her little thumb war and copied Katelyn's actions. Cal quickly picked up the candles making sure it didn't burn anything. The room went cold and silent. The only thing heard was Lauren's heavy breathing and Cory cursing under his breath. "Great. Just brilliant," he mumbled. No one spoke. "That all you got?" Scarlett grinned, her eyes glistening in the dark. Lauren screamed in frustration and stomped out of the room. Scarlett cleared her throat and spat some blood on the floor. Cal eyed it in disgust. "Damn that girls got some power," Luke commented. "More like issues," Scarlett mumbled, patting her shirt down. Skye whimpered. "Turn the lights on. I'm scared," Skye whimpered in a kiddish voice, standing up and crashing against the wall. Scarlett rolled her eyes and turned on the light switch. Skye rubbed her head and stood up, wobbling. "Wow nice one," Katelyn scoffed sarcastically. "I almost ruined my shirt!" Skye gasped and sprint downstairs, her footsteps loud and clear, echoing around the empty house. Luke cocked an eyebrow and Cory shook his head. "That girl needs to sort out her priorities," Luke sighed, shaking his head. Katelyn and Cory mumbled in agreement. Scarlett coughed. "Well I'm hungry. Anyone else up for a snack?" she asked and everyone agreed in a chorus of 'yes'. Luke turned off the light and everyone ran downstairs, skipping two steps at a time. The creaking floorboards made loud sounds and rain started pouring outside along with lightning and the repeated sound of thunder. Luke jumped at the sound of thunder and tripped on Katelyn's foot, falling face first on the floor. He rubbed his head and looked up. Scarlett held out her hand and Luke took it, struggling to stand up because of his leg that had hit one of the stairs and twisted. "You ok?" she asked. Luke nodded and Scarlett ran ahead, running into the kitchen while Luke limped behind. Cal had his head inside the fridge, looking for food, Skye was playing the forks, Lauren was sucking on a juicebox and Katelyn was blabbing on about some crap to her, Cory was biting on a pencil and reading a letter. Scarlett opened a cabinet and a black tomcat jumped out at her and Scarlett barley caught it in mid air. "What the hell?" Luke mumbled, limping into the kitchen. Scarlett grumbled. "Come out Emily," she yelled. There was a loud noise outside and the window on the right of the kitchen slammed open. A short girl with straight blond hair and hazel eyes, a big yellow raincoat and baggy jeans with torn muddy sneakers jumped inside. She closed the window and shook her hair like a dog. "Hey Emily," everyone said together. "Hi!" Emily grinned back, sitting next to Cory. "Why are you late missy?" Luke said, sitting down. Emily sighed. She took off her raincoat and sat comfortably in her chair. "Well you see, I was in my room with the computer all day long writing this new virus to put in the IRC Channel so I could have enough time to wipe out our sockpuppet accounts and change our IP Addresses and no one would find out. But I did something wrong while re-writing the source code and well. It wiped it all out and the electricity in my house went dead and my mom got angry. So she grounded me and I couldn't leave the house until she fell alseep. Damn that woman can stay up late, so I left straight after Category:Stories